To Heal a Broken Heart
by browncentaurus
Summary: it's all about unrequited love in a high-school life. Sasha, the volleyball captain, had a crush on Jean, the lead singer, who was in love with Mikasa, the actress. But Mikasa only had her eyes on Eren. Meanwhile, Connie, who had the purest kind of love, supported Sasha no matter what. How to get out of this circle of pain?
1. Chapter 1

**To Heal A Broken Heart**

Rate : T (13+)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School

Warning : Modern AU, Bad grammar, I didn't come from an English-speaking country

Attack on Titan ©Hajime Isayama

Two little kids were climbing on a hill. They brought a basket of fruit and two bottles of apple juice. They were arguing about the fruits in the basket. The bald little boy was angry because the maroon-haired little girl kept eating the fruits inside the basket. The little girl was angry too because she said she was very hungry.

"You are always hungry, Sasha!" he said.

"No! We climbed too far away and now I am so tired give me the fruits!" Sasha argued.

"We're almost there, please can you hold your belly screams for some minutes?"

"Oh Connie I really hate you!" little Sasha blushed in anger.

"I don't even care if you hate me," Connie replied and walked faster, leaving Sasha behind.

"I cannot hate you," Sasha murmured while still blushing in anger.

 **10 years later**

Now the two fighting little kids had grown up. Sasha Blouse turned into a beautiful high-school girl who plays volleyball very well. The grown up little bald boy, Connie Springer, he turned into a great swimmer. They were in the same class and sat next to each other, as they always do since they were still kids.

Today was the first day in high school. They had introduced themselves in the class. But then there was a trouble.

"Sorry, I'm late," said a high-pitch male voice from the door.

There he walked. To the most girls of the class he was just an ordinary boy who was late for class. Everyone could be in the same situation as him. He was a quite tall boy with an undercut. He has dirty blonde fluffy hair. Everyone just put on their usual expression. But Sasha felt something different. He seemed familiar to her, just the same as Connie. No, she didn't blush. Sasha never fell in love on the first sight.

"Introduce yourself in front of your classmates," said the teacher, Mr. Shadis.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, later I won't be like this again. Okay, my name is Jean Kirschtein, nice to meet you," he kept his voice in a high note, and smiled awkwardly. Then he sat behind a Japanese-European girl. He sat there without a chair mate.

After school, Connie asked Sasha to go to indoor swimming pool. The volleyball club would held a first meeting the next day, so Sasha could join Connie.

There he was. Standing firmly among the newcomers of the swimming club, in his favourite swimsuit. Showing off his well-shaped torso. But this was an ordinary view to Sasha, she had been following Connie's hobby since they were in elementary school.

All the newcomers were being skill-tested.

Secretly, Sasha was looking for Jean.

 _He has a high-pitch voice, maybe he joins the music club?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, Sasha! Look at me!" Connie entered the water and started the _Free Style_. He was the fastest club newcomer. She smiled, hoping that her best friend become the best _again_.

Sasha could never hate Connie. He was actually a sweet boy, but sometimes he became annoying but wasn't that so weird that Connie only act annoying to Sasha?

 ** _Timeskip_**

On the next day, Jean didn't come late so he could socialize more with his friends. This time, he got a chair mate, her name was Mina Carolina. She was a sweet calm girl with her hair tied into two strands. She didn't come yesterday because she was sick.

"Tell me anything happened yesterday, please," asked Mina.

"Um… I don't really know, I came late," Jean answered.

Suddenly a quite tall freckled boy opened the door, he blushed really hard when he saw Jean. _How the hell could Jean sit with that cute girl?!_ He thought. _Damn! She's so cute!_

"Marco, don't freeze in front of the door. I can't enter the class," a cold female voice shook him.

"O-oh, S-sorry, Mikasa," Marco ran to his desk behind Jean. He blushed so hard because Mikasa embarrassed him in front of Mina.

Jean cannot care less about Mikasa. From the start, he always kept his golden eyes on her. A soft wind was blown to the class, making a little strands of Mikasa's hair flew perfectly. He blushed and tried to look away. _Gosh, she's so beautiful._

"Jean? You left my question unanswered. I'm sorry if this bothers you," Mina looked sad. She felt guilty.

"E-eh? S-sorry, Mina, it doesn't bother—"

"We introduced ourselves, shared our dreams, and attend club activities," Marco said. _Thanks, Jean,_ he thought.

"S-so, yesterday the lesson hadn't begin?" Mina turned her head to the handsome freckled boy. "T-thanks…"

"Marco Bodt," he knew that Mina asked him for his name. "Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Mina Carolina. Nice to meet you too," she said shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, well, you two… you're just classmates why do you guys become so shy to each other?" said Jean.

"This is the first time we met, stupid," Marco stepped his left foot on Jean's right foot.

"Ouch," Jean screamed in a bad boy style, trying to make Mikasa notice him.

Unfortunately, Mikasa was busy with her phone, paying full attention on her GPS. She was tracking her 'friend', Eren Jaeger.

Ten minutes later, Eren came to the class with his _really damn hot_ messy dark brown hair. Eren was an average-height brunette boy with gorgeous green eyes and very thick eyebrows. He was Mikasa's childhood friend along with Armin.

He put his bag in front of Mikasa's desk. Mikasa looked disappointed when she saw Eren didn't want to sit next to her. "Armin will be here in five minutes, he will sit here," Eren pointed at the empty chair next to Mikasa.

"Okay," she said coldly.

[]

 **Oh, hello! This is my first story on .**

 **You guys can call me Chris, or Centaur girl :D**

 **I write romance stories with feelings development because I kinda hate something like** ** _falling in love from the first sight_** **so I make this step by step feelings.**

 **Some characters were blushed a bit while meeting someone, because they were amazed at them. It's like when you see a very good outfit in a store but that doesn't mean you love them, right? Or when you see an attractive stranger, talented street musician, it doesn't mean you fall in deep love with them, right?**

 **I like making fanfics of Attack on Titan and Kuroko no Basket. So many good-looking and strong-character guys there lmao**

 **I am not from an English-speaking country so I'm so sorry if my grammar seems very poor hahaha I tried my best.**

 **I hope there will be no ship hate here. Ships are based on opinions, right? And this is my opinion. I won't judge your ships so please don't judge my ships too. I respect every ship you have.**

 **So, finally, it's really nice to meet you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : 13+

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School

Warning : Modern AU, Bad grammar, I didn't come from an English-speaking country

Attack on Titan ©Hajime Isayama

"Sasha! Give a nice serve!" a loud female voice called her.

Sasha served the ball through the net and the ball was saved by a libero. _Chance ball._ They prepared to attack Sasha's team. Sasha was a libero in her team too so she must prepared to save the ball.

The attack passed the blockers, and Sasha tossed the ball to the air. She saved her team. The _setter_ girl named Nanaba tossed the ball to their ace, Hange Zoe. Hange responded quickly and smashed the ball to the other side of the net. One point for Sasha's team.

"Great work, Sasha!" Nanaba patted her on the head. After the team scored the coach told them to take a rest.

Sasha smiled widely. What a feeling when you were just joined the volleyball team for a week and the senior said you were great. Even though Sasha was a great volleyball player since Middle School—she had been in National Tournament but her team lost in the quarter-finals— she wasn't really proud. Sasha was a humble girl, no, not humble, Sasha was an insecure girl.

"I think you will join us as the first team in our first winter competition," said Nanaba, the second-year student.

"E-eh? U-um… I'm still a junior… I'm not as skilled as you," Sasha smiled.

"But you bring out victory that way," Nanaba replied.

"Sasha Blouse," the coach called her. "You are in the first team now."

"W-what? U-um I'm just here for a week—"

"You are appointed as a _libero_ in our first team," the coach didn't want to hear any refusals from her.

When the training was over, Sasha walked up to the indoor swimming pool. The way from the volleyball gymnasium to the indoor swimming pool passed the music room. She walked in front of the music room just as she always did.

But suddenly she stopped.

She heard a high-pitch male voice singing her favourite song, _Symphony_ by Zara Larsson.

"It's Jean," she said to herself. Then she continued her way to the indoor swimming pool because she had a big news for Connie to hear.

The thin-silver-haired boy got out of the water, taking the towel Sasha had given. He dried his hair while listening to his best friend.

"Connie, do you know that? I was appointed as the first team _libero!_ I can't help I'm so happy!"

"Ah, you always do great," Connie placed his wet towel to her head.

Sasha jumped back in shock. "HOW DARE YOU ASSHOLE."

"I dare you," Connie held Sasha's hand and jumped to the water.

Sasha tried to adapt with the water. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL SON OF A BITCH?"

"Celebration," Connie said with his bright golden eyes that made Sasha couldn't hate him.

"THIS IS NOT A CELEBRATION AT ALL!" she got mad and pushed Connie deep down the pool.

Connie laughed along with her, swearing each other while all the swimming club members left the place without letting them know.

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" they both screamed in panic.

"You sing really well, Jean," said the blond-haired boy with a coconut haircut.

"Oh, thanks, Armin," Jean replied calmly. They both silenced for some minutes until Jean started speaking again.

"H-hey, Armin, is Mikasa a kind girl?" the dirty-blonde asked.

"She's very kind to me and Eren," he said. "I was a bullying victim as a child but they always helped me."

"T-then, why she seemed so cold?"

"She lost her parents when she was 9, so she lived with Jaeger's family until the Ackerman family took her."

"So she lived with her… cousin, maybe?"

"She lived in her aunt's house, Mrs. Kuchel. She was a single parent with only one son, Levi. But at the time Levi decided to study abroad and left his mother alone, so Mrs. Kuchel took Mikasa as her child, not her niece anymore."

"Levi was still on the other country?" Jean asked again.

"No. He is here, teaching the Math," Armin calmly answered. "Why are you so curious about Mikasa?"

Jean blushed really hard, let's say it was as red as Akashi Seijuro's hair. "N-nothing."

"I have known from the start, that you're in love with Mikasa," Armin automatically played a love song with the grand piano where Jean sat.

"I-it's nothing!" Jean turned his head on the other side, hiding his blushing face.

"Ah, Mikasa is so beautiful. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with her, right?" Armin slightly laughed seeing his reaction.

"Y-yeah but… I think I couldn't date her. She's so tied up to Eren," Jean looked up to the sky on the other side of the window.

"You cannot resist that fact because Eren had saved her life and now she builds a very strong bond between them but… let's say they're like… brothers and sisters?" Armin tried to cheer Jean up, knowing that Mikasa _really_ had romantic feelings for Eren, different from _siblings love._

Jean tried to believe in him, reminding himself that Mikasa was only a sister to Eren.

"Wanna see Mikasa at the theatre club?" Armin asked him.

"S-sure. Let's go," Jean got down from the grand piano and walked out from the music room. He really wanted to see Mikasa and didn't notice that he didn't have any idea where was the theatre club room. Armin, who walked behind him just secretly laughed seeing his classmate became a fool for falling in love.

Armin patted him on the back. "Let me show you the way."

When they arrived at the theatre club, Mikasa was standing there, singing like a Disney movie character. She danced and looked so tied up to the character she was playing. She looked so amazing. Jean couldn't believe that she was Mikasa Ackerman, the cold girl in the class with a very calm expression.

"Mikasa is an amazing actress," Armin said behind Jean's back. Jean didn't respond him, he was too amazed by the graceful voice and moves of the girl he was in love with.

Armin smiled, but inside his mind he felt worried. He was really happy knowing now someone _really_ have a crush on Mikasa, but on the other side, he didn't dare to tell her because it would be nothing. Mikasa would still choose Eren over everyone, even though her favourite actor. And then, Eren was more popular than Jean. Armin couldn't hurt his two friends. He couldn't tell Jean the truth, besides that, he couldn't make Mikasa like Jean.

[]

 **Have you guys ever been in Armin's position?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I'm howling out of my soul…_ _1_

"Nice work, Jean! Reiner! Armin!" they all screamed like crazy in the music room. How could first-year students sing this well?

All of their voices stole the attention of the music club members. Behind the innocent look of Armin, lied a rock singer soul. He can sing higher notes like Jean, and they made some girls sneaked a peek behind the door.

Jean knew there were some girls outside the door listening to him, but secretly he only wanted Mikasa to hear him singing. Even though he was given many appreciations, he looked sad because Mikasa wasn't there.

"Heads up, man!" Reiner patted him on the back. "We're all popular now among the girls!"

"Really? Great then," Jean grinned. _Maybe I could steal Mikasa's heart._

Today, the music club formed teams, or let's say bands. Jean would be the lead singer along with Armin the pianist and Reiner the guitarist. Some others formed a vocal group and string quartet.

Since childhood, Jean was always the best singer. He could sing in high notes unlike most male singers. He loved to sing from the age of 3. He asked his mom for a plate of omelet by singing. He had created the 'Omelet Song' when he was still a cute little boy. What a talent.

Jean left the music club room and decided to go home at the time. It was raining outside. Luckily he brought an umbrella so he wouldn't catch a flu. When he was outside, he saw his dream girl standing, confused because she had no umbrella.

"Mikasa?" he called.

"Yes?" she turned her head to the taller boy in behind her.

"D-do you mind if I take you home?" he blushed a bit, hoping she didn't see it.

"I'll wait for Eren," she replied.

"Where is he now?" Jean asked, trying to make his voice as flat as possible so she couldn't see his disappointment.

"I don't know. Maybe with the boys' volleyball team," Mikasa walked up to the indoor volleyball field. Jean followed her behind. In his deepest heart he hoped that she couldn't find Eren so he could have a time with her.

When they arrived at the gymnasium, the field was divided into two parts. Boys' team and girls' team. Unfortunately Eren was there so Mikasa could get him.

"B-but, Mikasa, they're still on the training," Jean warned her.

"I don't want him to get injured," Mikasa said calmly and ran into Eren.

Jean pulled her hand gently. "No, Mikasa, he will be okay."

"THERE IS A BALL GOING TO HIT EREN ON THE FACE!" she ran to the middle of the field and tried to protect Eren from the tossed ball.

"MIKASA ARE YOU CRAZY?" Eren got up and pushed her to the ground.

"Oi Eren don't you dare to hurt her! She is just cared too much about you!" Jean screamed and knelt down next to Mikasa, to make sure she was okay.

"THIS IS A VOLLEYBALL TRAINING AND YOU JUST MESSED UP MY TRAINING, MIKASA!" Eren got mad. "Please, I'm not your _son_ anymore."

"Enough, Eren, enough. Jean, Mikasa, please leave the field, we're going to start again. It's okay," the team captain, Eld Jinn, calmed Eren down.

"It is okay, Eren, don't worry," Marco whispered to him as he patted him on the back.

When Jean and Mikasa sat on the edge of field, he said to her softly. "Mikasa," he took a deep breath, "this is a volleyball training, and Eren was trying to receive the ball. If you believe that Eren was a great volleyball player, trust him, he would not get hurt."

"What if he couldn't?" Mikasa asked in a sad tone.

"He would be okay," Jean moved closer to her and making his voice softer but deeper, staring at her obsidian eyes. "Believe in him," he put on his fingers on her hair strands and smiled.

Mikasa didn't like the gesture, so she moved farther. "Please don't touch my hair."

"S-sorry I didn't mean—"before Jean could finished his statement, Mikasa ran to give Eren some drinks from the team manager, Petra.

 _I really lost to Eren._ Jean thought. He turned his head to the girl's team, trying not to see Mikasa and Eren together. Maybe he could find a cuter girl, but still his heart devoted to Mikasa.

"Nice _receive!"_ the team _setter_ screamed, and got herself ready to set the ball. She tossed the ball very high, unreachable for normal female volleyball players.

But the _spiker_ or the _middle blocker_ could jump very high and strongly smashed the ball to the other side of the net? Unfortunately, there was a very quick _libero_ tossed the smashed ball to the air. They made a counter attack and scored. All the scoring team member patted on the _libero_ on the back and her head, because she looked so badass.

"Who's that really skilled _libero_ girl?" Jean was so amazed that he just talked to himself.

"Sasha Blouse, my best friend," a voice behind him answered. "What are you doing here, Jean?"

"I was just…" he was too shy to admit that he went there because he wanted to help Mikasa, "returning Marco's earphone."

"Then why were you looking at the girls' team? Wanna get a girl?" Connie teased him and punch him softly, laughing.

"No, I was waiting for the rain to stop," he was still lying.

"Have you talked to Sasha? She's our classmate, you know," Connie said while having his eyes on the _libero._

"No, probably not. Is she a kind girl?"

"Very kind, and she's so badass behind the kindness," Connie smiled.

 _DUM!_

A colourful volleyball hit Connie's head. "Oi it really hurts! Just call me don't give me a _nice serve_ or whatever it is," Connie walked up to her and brought her the drink and a handmade towel.

"Tee-he, I think you'll like it!" Sasha smiled and took her drinking bottle. Connie wiped her sweat with the towel while she was drinking. Like a caring twin.

"Jean? Why are you here? I thought you only interested in music," Sasha said after she sat on the bench.

"I really am. I was here to return Marco's earphone."

Sasha nodded.

"You didn't borrow my earphone," a soft voice was heard behind them.

 **1** **It was the English translation of** _ **Howling'**_ **s last line.** _ **Howling**_ **is the opening song of the second season of The Seven Deadly Sins series which is sung by three singers, one of them is Jean's voice actor (Japanese).**


End file.
